


If You Give An Eames An Arthur

by Melawen_C



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melawen_C/pseuds/Melawen_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve heard of the children's book <i>If You Give a Mouse a Cookie</i>…? Yeah, that. Eames/Arthur style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Give An Eames An Arthur

If you give an Eames an Arthur, chances are, he’ll be more than a little intrigued. 

 

He’ll be drawn to those sleek suits that dear Arthur wears oh-so well and it’s possible that he’ll develop a little crush. He’ll want to hover around him (more than he’s ever done with other team members) and figure him out. He’ll soon realize that Arthur is _smart_ – smarter than most his age – though he's more reserved than Eames thinks anyone his age should be. Eames will make it his goal to peel away at that mask because he’ll recognize that there’s more beneath and he’ll desperately want to find out what he’s missing.

 

Eames will tease him and insult him and make the occasional suggestive comment – all in the hope of getting a response. It will be very much like middle school all over again, but Eames won’t care if he embarrasses himself, as long as Arthur shows even a little interest.

 

Arthur will show him absolutely no interest at all.

 

If Arthur shows him absolutely no interest at all, Eames is smart enough to try a different approach. He’ll tease less and be more attentive. He’ll learn how Arthur’s shoulders tense when he’s nervous (Oh yes, even the great Arthur gets nervous) and the way his mouth twitches when he’s disappointed. He’ll learn to avoid questions about Arthur’s past, though he’s skilled enough to discover quite a lot about it anyway.

 

He’ll learn the way Arthur takes his coffee and then he’ll memorize how Arthur’s eyebrows rise after the first sip when he realizes Eames got it perfectly right.

 

Eames will notice that Arthur’s eyes never quite meet his when they emerge from a dream together.

 

He’ll learn that Arthur has a _fantastic_ sense of humor because one day when Eames is lounging in his chair, talking (mostly to himself), Arthur will interject a comment so seemingly out-of-character and Eames will be so shocked that, for a second, he’ll swear this is a new kick they’re testing on him. When he doesn’t tumble out of a dream, he’ll whip his head around, hoping someone else heard that but everyone else will already be gone. It’s only then that he’ll catch the smug grin on Arthur’s face when he sees how off-guard he’s caught him.

 

When Eames sees that smug grin, he’ll think it must be meant for him, and he’ll start to hope. He’ll try not to hope too much because, despite the time he spends in other people’s consciousnesses, he _does_ live in the real world and he knows how easy it can be to mislead oneself, making something out of nothing.

 

But, despite his best efforts, he will read too much into the simple glances Arthur gives him and his heart will beat too fast when they’re close enough to touch. He’ll hope so eagerly and for so much that he’ll soon forget his own warnings and his ‘let’s not even go there’ internal motto regarding coworkers will morph into a ‘please, _please_ , can we go there?’ sort of desperation. 

 

Eames will begin to think he might be losing it.

 

But then he’ll remember that Arthur isn’t the most well-adjusted person either, in his brilliantly meticulous, abhorrently oblivious sort of way… so Eames will decide it’s perfectly fine if he gives in. _Someone_ has to.

 

It will happen one ordinary afternoon. They’ll be standing in the doorway of the warehouse and Eames will be keeping up with the conversation just fine, thank you very much, except for the part where he won’t be able to tear his gaze away from Arthur’s mouth.

 

So he’ll give in – finally - and kiss him.

 

When Eames kisses Arthur, chances are, instead of killing him, Arthur will surprise him by kissing him back. And, really, that will be good for Eames because he won’t want to stop kissing Arthur… not then, not ever. They’ll kiss and kiss and kiss until Eames can’t breathe properly and then they’ll kiss some more.

 

Over time, Eames will learn all the things that make Arthur gasp and moan in pleasure. He’ll discover how much it turns him on to hear Arthur call out his name. He’ll learn that Arthur can do things with that lithe body of his that should be (hell, probably _are_ ) sins. He’ll see Arthur smile – really _smile_ \- just for him. He’ll watch Arthur come undone under his hands again and again and it will remain the most captivating sight he’s ever seen. Eames will confess things he’d only ever dreamed about and Arthur will constantly surprise him with things he’s never even imagined.

 

And when they’re lying together that first time, legs and arms and hearts entangled, Eames will tuck his head under Arthur’s chin and love how Arthur’s hand strokes sleepily through his hair. Arthur will sigh in a wholly contented sort of way and he’ll murmur, “Do you know how much I’ve wanted this?”

 

When Eames hears this, he’ll have no answer except to kiss Arthur for a long, long time. But eventually, he’ll stop to ask exactly _how much_ Arthur wanted this because, chances are… 

 

He’ll be more than a little intrigued.


End file.
